The present application relates generally to helmets and more specifically to helmet ventilation systems.
Use of head protection is often recommended and sometimes required by law while operating certain motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles or snowmobiles. Accordingly, helmets are available in a variety of styles to provide protection from serious head injuries during accidents. However, existing helmets that satisfy applicable safety standards frequently exhibit undesirable heat retention properties, which tend to trap heat around a user's head.
Under such conditions, as the user's head becomes hotter, the body's cooling system attempts to correct the problem by increasing blood flow to the head and generating perspiration for evaporative cooling. Nevertheless, existing helmets tend to counteract the body's cooling system by covering and limiting airflow around the head, making it difficult for the body to rid itself of heat. As a result, users typically become increasingly uncomfortable as they continue to use such helmets, and ultimately their performance suffers.
Some designers have attempted to alleviate the heat retention problems common among existing helmets through the use of ventilation holes and channels within the helmet. Such attempts have proven inadequate, however, primarily because they have not provided enough airflow through the helmet to adequately cool the user's head. In addition, such previous attempts have typically failed to provide sufficient exhaust to allow for adequate cooling.